Traveling Soldier
by SesshoumaruGal
Summary: KagxSess SanxMiro. I don't own inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is 18 and has just been drafted to war...Vietnam...but this time its in the year 2010. He goes to a cafe, and meets Kagome, a young waitress who is still in highschool. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I just got back from my Spring Break Snowboarding vacation, and heard this song "Traveling Soldier" by Dixie Chicks, and I felt the need and inspiration to write about the song. But I've found no matter what, I'm in a writers block for my "I'm WHAT?' story, so I'll be trying all night to write another chapter for it, but I apologize ahead of time if I don't come up with anything. But please enjoy, I have a few songs I wanna use for the rest of this story that can give me inspiration. So! Enjoy!

Blah – normal writing

"Blah blah" – speaking

'Blah blah' – thoughts

_Blah blah _– song

**_Blah blah_** - letter

* * *

The door opened with a ding as the bell above it rang from the impact. The young man came in and sat down at one of the booths lining the walls and stared out of the window toward the parking lot for both the cafe and a bus station. A young waitress looked over at him, looking at the young man that was wearing camouflage green. 

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

She started over to him, pulling out her pad to take his order on along the way. "So what would you like?" She asked smiling brightly at the man.

"A coffee, and some eggs and bacon please," He answered back at her, giving her a glance before looking back out the window.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No thanks," he answered again.

"Kay, it'll be just a moment," She said grinning at him again as she started to walk over to the counter to give the chef his order.

He watched her as she went around checking on the comfort and happiness of the other customers that were scattered around the small cafe. She had long black raven hair that went down to mid-back. She had a light powder baby blue bow that was holding up half of her hair on the top of her head. She was wearing the café uniform that was a short sleeved 80's mid-thigh dark blue dress, with a white apron and a light blue string that went around her middle and gave the dress a lovely bow right above her waist. Though what he loved most was her bright expressive blue eyes that seemed to just glow with happiness whenever she smiled.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

All of a sudden a bell rang at the counter and the waitress he had been admiring turned and went and gathered the food and drink that the cook had just finished preparing. He turned to look back out of the window when he heard, "here you go!" He turned to find the waitress setting his food down in front of him.

"I hope you enjoy it," she said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

He glanced at the opposite bench (can iteven be calleda 'bench'...oh well, its the seat opposite ofhim in his booth)of his booth and then looked at her again, "Would you mind sitting down for a little bit? I would enjoy having someone to talk to before…" he faded off.

"I'm off of work soon, if you wouldn't mind waiting. I know this lovely area we could go sit and talk," she said, looking a little excited.

"I'll wait," he told her, giving her a small grin.

She smiled back at him, "I'll come meet you here when I'm done," she said before she walked away to go take care of some other customers that had been looking at her expectantly.

* * *

An hour later, the woman came over to were the young man was still sitting, "are you ready?" she asked. 

He looked up at her and nodded.

"Well then, common!" she said playfully, "get off your butt; you've been sitting on it for far too long."

He gave out a little chuckle and stood up, glancing down at her, "then show me the way, and if u notice I'm not right there, I'm probably sitting down on a rock sitting on my butt again."

She giggled, "common then Mr..." she said, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Sesshoumaru," he said curtly. "And yourself?"

"Kagome," she said smiling.

"Well, please show the way to your lovely spot Miss. Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh yes!" she said blushing a little darker. "This way," she continued and walked out of the doors of the café.

He followed her all the way to a small dock to a pier that looked excluded from the rest. The water seemed to lap at the wooden posts that were holding up the wooden deck that was out in the water. He watched as she sat down at the edge and took off her shoes and stuck her bare feet inside the calm water, closing her eyes and bathing in the sun until she felt him sit down next to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked calmly looking at him.

"You've heard about the war right?"

"Yes, against Vietnam."

"Yes. Well…I got drafted. And, I have no one to write to, no one here at home."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must feel so alone."

"Yes, well, I was wondering, I know you probably have a boyfriend…"

"No…I don't."

"Would it be alright if I wrote to you?

Kagome blushed as she heard this, "of course."

Sesshoumaru moved his eyes from her to out at the ocean that seemed to engulf the horizon, "thank you, Kagome."

"It's my pleasure," she said grinning at the side of his face.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

"What's your favorite color?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly

"Um…blue, light blue"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "favorite animal?"

"White tiger. What about you? What's your favorite animal and color?"

"Color, hmmm probably White. Animal, dog."

"Sweet!"

"If you say so."

The two spent the next three hours talking, laughing, and just getting to know each other. When they heard a bus driving in.

She got a sad look on her face, "you have to go now don't you?"

"Yes, I'll be looking forward to seeing you when I get back, though."

She got a little teary eyed as she heard him say this.

He reached up and cupped her head in his two hands, and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Don't cry, Kagome, it doesn't suit you."

"I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you too," he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart, she grabbed his hands, "We can't let you miss your bus now can we?" she said sadly.

"No, we can't," He said letting her pull him towards the bus.

When they reached the bus, he pulled her into his chest, "I'll write to you every chance I get, I promise."

"Okay," she said simply as she got up on her tip toes and kissed him long and passionately. "Be careful."

"I'll do my best. See you when I get back." He kissed her again before letting go of her and grabbing his stuff, he stepped up onto the first step and turned his head back at her, and gave her one last look before climbing up the steps, joining the rest of the newly drafted soldiers.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

* * *

_

For the next few months, they sent letters to each other, missing each other, and telling the other things they felt from their hearts. As they fell deeper and deeper in love with the other with every second they thought about the other.

_So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

_**Dear Kagome, **_

_**I've been missing you, its getting rough over here. Every time I get upset about not being able to see you, I think of that day on the pier, how we talked, and your pretty smile. When I come back home, I'll try as hard as I can to show you how much I love you. **_

_**But I may not be able to write for a awhile, I have to get ready for battle. I'm sorry. **_

_**Love always, **_

_**Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai **_

As she read this she got teary eyed, and glanced at the large pile of letters she had received from him. She had gotten so accustomed to hearing from him for so long now it seemed, she didn't know what would be happen if she didn't hear from him for awhile…how worried she would become for him.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

"Common, Kagome. You can't wallow around your house any longer, you need to get out. I'm sick of seeing you mope around about this Sesshoumaru guy. I know! Let's go out to that football game tonight!" A young woman exclaimed while trying to drag Kagome out from her depression that she had slipped into ever since the letters had stopped.

"Sango…" Kagome said sighing.

"No buts, Kags, we are getting you out of here tonight, no matter what it takes….besides…what are best friends for?"

Kagome sighed again, "fine, if I can't get out of this, I'll go, but I hate you for it."

Sango laughed, "Whatever you say, Kaggy."

"Give me a moment," Kagome groaned as she walked numbly into her room and changed into some jeans and a T-shirt. "Okay lets go," she said when she finally emerged from her room, wearing the new set of clothes, and her hair combed back into a high ponytail.

"Whoa Baby!" Sango exclaimed. "Let's go!"

When Sango and Kagome finally arrived at the game. The anthem was just starting. Though when it was finished, the coach got up to the mike and said, "Will everyone please bow their heads as the names of the local dead from Vietnam are read."

_One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

Kagome gasped, and crossed her fingers hoping she wouldn't hear one particular name.

"Jimmy Shotwell. Mike Wheeler. Ron Cooper. Mark McGee. Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai…."

That's all Kagome heard, she stopped breathing and burst into tears as soon as she heard her soldier's name.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

* * *

_

A month later

Kagome had slipped into a depression so deep, that even glancing at Sesshoumaru's letters, hearing his name, hearing of the war, hearing of anything that reminded her of Sesshoumaru made her start to bawl her eyes out from so many tears. She hardly left her house, and Sango and her little sister Kikiyako (mine, short is Kiki or Ki) had to come by everyday and make sure she ate and moved around her house.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

Finally, after three long months of Kagome's wallowing, Sango finally convinced Kagome to leave her house for a little walk.

As they were passing a bench in the park, they saw a young man sitting there with his head in his hands, his shoulder length silvery silky hair falling around his face as he was crouched over himself, with his elbows on his knees. Kagome stopped stalk still. And they heard her murmur "Sesshoumaru…?"

okay so, R&R and i'll update as soon as i can. the more reviews the more i'll be tempted to update...but i still have to try to work on my other story...which i'm having trouble with...ooo! and i need a beta. if u wanna do it email me i'll get bk to u, plz leave ur email address for me to be able to talk w/ you about the job, or email u bk or w/e. and if ne one would like to beta for my other story "I'm WHAT?" plz tell me, i'd really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry that took so long. Here's chapter 2

There is a song in this chapter: "White Flag" by Dido

* * *

**Chapter II: Traveling Soldier:

* * *

**

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered staring at the figure on the bench.

The man looked up as the whisper swept past his ear, riding the wind. The man's auburn eyes squinted at the woman, the eyes slightly dilating. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

Kagome stared at him, "I'm Kagome, don't you remember me?"

"I don't even know who I am. How would I suddenly remember you?" Sesshoumaru said standing up and walking towards the woman. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yes," Kagome said, "I…"

"You what? Tell me what you know about me." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome tried to stop the tears welling in her eyes, "You don't remember anything?"

_I know, you think that _

_I shouldn't still love you_

_I'll tell you that_

_But if I didn't say it_

_Well I'd still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_I'll return to where we were_

"Except that my name is Sesshoumaru, and I was in Vietnam," Sesshoumaru answered.

The wind wisped around them, their hair flying around them, Kagome could hear almost a song that the wind was trying to whisper to her, to comfort her from all the pain that she was receiving. A single tear streamed down her cheek resting on her chin before making the plunge to the ground below.

"Do you have…" Kagome asked.

"Amnesia," Sesshoumaru interrupted, "Yes."

With that Kagome released the barrier straining to hold her tears at bay, and let them fall freely.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman that was crying, he felt a tinge of guilt, and an instinct told him to gather her up in his arms and try to comfort her. 'Who is this woman?' Kept racing through his mind. She seemed familiar, and the moment he saw her, his body immediately became happy even though he was in this predicament. 'How can a woman I don't even remember make me feel this way?' He thought.

Kagome reached up and tried to stop her tears. 'What did I do to deserve this? I fall in love with him, and then I'm told he is dead, and then when I see him again, he doesn't remember me. What god? What?' Kagome thought as her legs collapsed beneath her, and she crumbled to the ground in a broken heap.

_Well I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_I know I left to much mess and destruction to come back again_

_And I caused nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

Sesshoumaru kneeled before her. "How did we meet and when? How is it that even though I can't remember anything, my body seems to recognize you? How come I feel like I want to hold you, comfort you?" Sesshoumaru asked, confusion glossing over his eyes.

"We met at a diner, where you were to be picked up to be sent to a camp in California to go to war at Vietnam. You came in and sat over in one of the booths by the window. And you asked me when I came to take your order, if I would go talk to you, since you weren't in the best of moods. And I agreed, and soon we were down on the dock talking, and you asked if we could write to each other, and I agreed. So…"

"Kagome, you know talking to yourself isn't good right?" Sango asked as she walked over without looking at her friend, busy licking her ice cream that she just bought. (She saw a stand and ran for it). Sango then looked down at her friend, "Kagome? Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru's head jerked up when the other woman's voice rang. His annoyance at the young woman interrupting the one in front of him showing in his eyes.

Kagome looked up at her best friend, "Sango," Kagome whispered.

"What did you do to her, you bastard?" Sango yelled, seeming to jump to conclusions that the strange man in front of her best friend was trying to hurt Kagome.

"Sango," Kagome said again, trying to get her attention. "This is, Sesshoumaru."

"You mean…?" Sango said

"Yes," Kagome answered simply.

"Well I better be going then, I'll see you later, Kags," Sango said backing away, and then turning around and racing out of the park.

The silence in the park resumed, and a bird came and landed nearby and started to try and pick a fallen sakura flower apart. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she stared at the bird.

_And if you live by the rules of 'it's over'_

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

_Well I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_And when we meet, I'm sure we will_

_All that was there, will be there still_

_I'll let it pass, and hold my tongue_

_And you will think that I've moved on_

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"We wrote each other all the time after that, until I got one saying that you wouldn't be able to writ to me for awhile, and you told me not to worry. Next thing I know, I went to a football game with my sister, and they started announcing the local people that had died at Vietnam, and your name was called. And now I'm sitting here talking to you, and you don't remember me," Kagome said, more tears slowly falling down her face at the mention of his supposed death.

Sesshoumaru reached his arms up, and wrapped his arms around the crying woman in front of him, pulling her closer. He started rocking her slowly, hoping to god that his efforts to comfort her were not in vain. "It'll be okay," Sesshoumaru whispered into her hair.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked, pulling her head back from his chest to look up at him.

Sesshoumaru looked down into her bright blue eyes, "The doctors told me I may not stay this way, I may start to remember things slowly," He said.

Kagome's eyes brightened a fraction, "They did?"

"Yes. I just have to associate myself with things I used to do," Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, we can do that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Problem though, I don't remember what I used to do…" Sesshoumaru said slowly.

Kagome sighed and lay her head back on his chest, "I could take you to the diner, and to the dock we talked at." Kagome said.

"Would you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, when do you want to go?"

"Now?" Sesshoumaru asked, "I want to get my memories back as soon as I possibly can."

Kagome giggled as he stood up and pulled her up with him, "Then on we go!" Kagome exclaimed, stretching her arm out in the direction that was supposedly the dinner.

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

Kagome interloped her's and Sesshoumaru's arms and started walking toward the diner.

"We're walking?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's not that long of a walk," Kagome said.

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

"If you say so," Sesshoumaru answered.

The wind picked up a little more, making loose flowers from the trees above start to fall around them, as their hair blew along in the wind with the flowers.

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

Sesshoumaru suddenly paused.

Kagome stopped when she felt him stop and looked up at him in confusion. "Why…?" She asked before Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru's lips were on hers, and just as soon as they were there, they were gone.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I felt like trying it," Sesshoumaru said sheepishly.

Kagome smiled and got up on her tiptoes and kissed him back.

_I'm in love and always will be. _


End file.
